


Marvel Meets Aliens

by TheGreenArrowDP2001



Category: Alien Series, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenArrowDP2001/pseuds/TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: When all the Spidey and the rest of the male superheroes all disappear, only to be replaced by Xenomorphs, what happens. Sex of course. The Aliens breed amongst our female superheroes and they go on and on. Can they be stopped?





	Marvel Meets Aliens

Mary Jane didn't know what had happened. She had been passionately kissing Peter, her body wearing his favorite Spider-Man lingerie. His hands had undone her bra and it hung on her shoulders when she heard a loud snap.

She opened her eyes and found herself alone. She looked around scared, where did he go? All of a sudden she heard three snaps again and found three black large aliens standing around her. She tried to scream and move but one of them seemed to move faster and pounced on her. It tackled her to the bed, its larger size holding her down and preventing her from getting up. It lowered its head to hers and opened its mouth, showing rows of teeth dripping with something slimy.

Mary Jane watched something peel back, she assumed it to be its lips, and something flashed out. She watched it protrude out of its mouth, resembling a inner jaw. The round head was open, showing teeth as well, and she saw how the mouth was round, then had a cylindric attachment that led back inside the dark depths of its mouth. It looked phallic like, and her eyes widened, the inner jaw grew longer and suddenly filled her mouth, before she knew what happening.

Mary Jane gagged a little as the inner jaw filled her mouth, nearly 6 inches were inside. She couldn't help it as her tongue started to rub the inner jaw, as if it were a dick. She heard a loud crash and tried to turn her head as best as she could.

 

2 minutes earlier:

Black Cat was currently on the side of the building. Her claws had gripped the brick, and she slowly peeked into the window, watching Peter grind against Mary Jane. She'd always had a thing for the Spider, she'd loved every minute they'd spent fucking on rooftops, but that all changed when she had to leave. Heartbroken, Peter went back to Mary Jane.

Now, she watched as she pulled down his pants and released his amazing dick. It was veiny and fully hard as it rubbed against Mary Jane's stomach. Slowly, Felicia unlatched one of her hands and dropped it between her thighs, slowly rubbing a sharp claw against her clit. She never wore panties or bras in the suit, allowing her to freely move around.

She kept her eyes on the two lovers as she came close to a climax. Her head rested against the brick wall as she did climax and felt her pussy clench around her finger before dripping with her juices. She slowly peeked around again and froze. Peter was gone, instead two Aliens were there, with another on top of Mary Jane. She quickly moved back and swung her feet into the glass window, crashing inside and landing on her feet.

She lunged toward the Alien closest to her, but it was even faster, and its hand caught her waist and brought it closer to its face. The Alien moved over to the one grabbing her and they both hissed at her. She looked at the two aliens in front of her, then at Mary Jane, who's mouth was filled with what looked like a dick coming out of the Alien's mouth. It was long, black, and shiny. Mary Jane's eyes were staring straight up at the Alien on top of her, unable to move her head or body.

Black Cat turned her attention back to the Alien holding her and her eyes traveled up and down, stopping at the large cock dangling between its legs. She looked at the other Alien and saw another dangling dick between its legs.

The Alien holding her brought its head towards her body, it stopped at her large breasts and she assumed it was smelling them before moving lower to her pussy. It smelled the juices on her and it shrieked, pulling its head up. The Alien beside it screeched and moved behind Felicia. Felicia looked at the one in front of her as it brought its face close to hers and suddenly its inner jaw flew out and went into her throat. She tried to pull her head back when the Alien moved its other hand to her neck, while the other hand was still at her waist.

The Alien behind her wrapped its sharp claws around her deep cleavage and ripped off her black suit, revealing her naked body. Her mask and wig was all that was left of her suit and she gagged a little as the Alien in front of her started to facefuck her with its jaw, shooting it in and out with enough force it go down her throat.

Meanwhile, the Alien behind her moved its tail to between her legs, rubbing the sharp tip against her lips and she shuddered a bit, her pussy still warm and wet from looking at Peter's cock and imagining the last time he fucked her. She remembered that day, it was before she left without telling him and she told him to use her however he wanted. She closed her eyes and felt her body getting hornier as she remembered how long Peter fucked her and how many different positions it was in. The Alien behind her moved its tail, and the sharp tip slowly penetrated her pussy.

She moaned a little, her eyes opened and her mind was back to the present, the pain was overcomed by the oddly immense pleasure she was feeling right now. She looked at Mary Jane and saw she wasn't on her back anymore. The Alien was standing at the foot of the bed and Mary Jane was licking the long black dick, tracing her tongue against the veins pulsing out of its dick and Felicia saw the two large balls hanging.

She shuddered again, thinking of how much alien cum those balls held. That thought ended when she was dropped to the floor, and on both sides were two dangling cocks. She quickly made quick work, forcing herself to take the cocks deep inside her mouth. She rubbed her tongue against the tip, teasing the sensitive heads. Within minutes, the two cocks were dripping with her saliva and she was picked up again. She felt the Alien behind her move against her back and before she knew it, both of those lubed cocks were inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt her pussy and ass being stretched by 8 inch cocks simultaneously. Her head fell back on the shoulder of the Alien behind her as they both continued to fuck her.

Felicia opened her mouth and the Alien fucking her pussy resumed facefucking her, pulling and slamming his inner jaw in and out of her mouth. She heard Mary Jane moaning loud too but she couldn't see what was happening.

Mary Jane was currently on her side, the Alien behind her and pumping its cock inside her pussy. Its hand held her leg up while the other sharp hand rubbed her hard nipples. She looked up at the Alien and felt its inner jaw enter her mouth. She looked up at it with her green eyes, and she felt the inner jaw get pulled out of her mouth. It remained outside its lips and hissed at her. She stuck out of her tongue and rubbed it against the sphere-like head.

She moaned as the Alien slammed all 8 inches deep inside her pussy, and she orgasmed, her juices spilling out on the Alien's dick. It screeched as she came and it pulled out of her. She fell on her back it climbed on top of her like before. It screeched in her face again as it slammed down into her, and her pussy was filled with its Alien dick.

She screamed with pleasure and her body arched off the bed. It kept fucking her until Mary Jane could feel the cock start to pulsate inside her and she screamed with pleasure again as she felt all 8 inches slam into her and thick creamy ropes of Alien cum filled her womb. The Alien's load seemed to never end, and Mary Jane looked down and watched as her belly grew, making it look like she was 4 months pregnant. The Alien's large head went back and she watched as a small thing crawled out of its mouth and landed on her body. She shrieked in fright as she looked at it.

The Alien pulled out of her and screeched at her as it sat back at looked at Mary Jane. She watched the facehugger move around on her body. It was small, with three legs on each side and two legs on the front. It had a flap on either side and one long tail. It quickly crawled around on the sexy redhead's body, before it moved to her pussy.

Its legs wrapped around her thighs and picked them up off the bed, while its long tail seemed to prop it up in the air. She looked at it and her eyes widened as she saw a red dick on the underside of the facehugger, it was hardening fast and its legs moved its body around so its dick was positioned at her pussy and it slammed into her body.

Mary Jane's moan filled the room as the facehugger hugged to her pussy and she screamed in pleasure as she felt the cock stretch inside her pussy and something was getting pumped out into her womb. Eggs were being pumped inside her womb and the eggs were mixed with the Alien's cum within her womb.

The facehugger peeled off of her pussy and screeched several times toward the Alien behind it before it shriveled up and died, its job done.

Meanwhile, Black Cat had had multiple orgasms and now one Alien was now fucking her face with its dick while she took the other dick in her ass. She felt the cocks inside her pulsing and she felt them both cum deep inside her mouth and ass. The Alien's heads went back and two facehuggers crawled out. They moved to Felicia's mouth and pussy and they both hugged around her holes tightly. They both shoved their dicks inside and collected the two large loads of cum before one of them moved to her pussy and deposited the cum and several eggs inside her womb, and the second facehugger did the same.

Felicia felt dizzy as her womb felt like it was on fire, and she and Mary Jane groaned in pain. The three Aliens screeched at each other before the three of them jumped out the window, crawling up to the roof and screeched together, their screeches blending in with the busy noises coming from that New York afternoon.

They moved around on the roof and their attentions were directed towards a tall building, the sunlight glaring off a large A. They screeched once more and started bounding from roof to roof towards the Avengers Tower.

Meanwhile, Felicia and Mary Jane had pushed out their last eggs. Both of them had pushed out three eggs, and they both panted, tired and dizzy. They watched as the eggs grew slowly and they couldn't do anything but watch, their minds were too fuzzy and their bodies ached and needed to rest. Felicia watched as Mary Jane's chest rose and fell slower, she was sleeping. She looked back at the eggs and saw them wriggle around before sleep took her over and her breathing slowed down too.


End file.
